


It Is What's Within [!Moodboard]

by DarthBloodOrange (DepressingGreenie)



Series: MCU RarePairs Bingo 2019 [18]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angel Steve Rogers, Angel Wings, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Hurt Steve Rogers, M/M, Steve Rogers Gets a Hug, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Thor (Marvel) is a Good Bro, Thor (Marvel) is a Sweetheart, moodboard, touch starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21818308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DarthBloodOrange
Summary: Steve Rogers was a monster of the serum's creation, but maybe he doesn't have to be a monster.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Thor
Series: MCU RarePairs Bingo 2019 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1403656
Kudos: 47
Collections: MCU RarePairs Bingo 2019





	It Is What's Within [!Moodboard]

**Author's Note:**

> For the MCU RarePairs Bingo prompt [ “Angel AU” [E5] - Card 2](https://darthbloodorange.tumblr.com/tagged/MCU-Rare-Pare-Bingo)

~

Steve Rogers went into Erskine’s experiment a man, but he came out as something else. They called him an Angel, that is not what he feels like he is.

He’s a monster, angels aren't monsters. Everyone he touches burns. Everyone he kisses dies. A monster.

He is lonely, even more so when he wakes up from the ice. But he can’t get to close to people. It hurts. So he focus on helping people, to defending them. He ignores his wants and needs for the greater good.

Somewhere along the way, after months of hiding himself away and holding himself back from people, they find that Thor with his Asgardian biology is safe from Steve.

He can touch him. He can hug him. He can kiss him.

It is beyond a relief and after months of distancing himself from everyone around him, he lefts himself be pulled into Thor’s arms. 

**Author's Note:**

> Made using [this site](https://www.befunky.com/create/collage/)
> 
> ~✨~  
>   
> ⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
> ⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.  
>   
> ~✨~

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [A Poisoned Touch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26879353) by [genrerebel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/genrerebel/pseuds/genrerebel)




End file.
